Gimme, Gimme, Gimme SasukeXIno Songfic Oneshot!
by TotallyAWESOMEE
Summary: A SasukeXIno songfic! Done to Gimme, Gimme, Gimme by ABBA. Rated T for Sasuke's yumminess at the end! M/F


**_Me: Yo yo yo, homie's wazzaaaap? This is the first story I posted on here, I was a Quizilla-er but OMG it's really annoying! It blocks all my stories! Ugh!_**

**_Shadow: Your making my brain ache, Tammy. Shut it or i'll get the monster thats under your bed to tell you stories of when your dad found sexy notes under your bed._**

**_Me: WHAT?! NO! Pleeeease don't. That's shadow. He's the mean guy that lives in my wardrobe. (Other than Craig, my bisexual friend)._**

**_Tsuki: WAZZAWAZZAWHAAAA?! OMGOMGOMG HIIIIIIIIII!_**

**_Me: And that's Tsuki. The annoying thing that lives in my make-up bag._**

**_Timmy: Nipular erection bananas._**

**_Me: Er...and that's Timmy, the horny, random thing that li_****_ves in...er...anywhere to be honest._**

**_Shadow: Stop dawdling and get on with the story!!!_**

**_Me: Alright, alright, Sheesh, keep your bald spot on!_**

**_Tsuki: BLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURGHHHHHHHHHHMUFFINS!_**

**_Me: Er yeah...on to the disclaimer._**

**_  
Disclaimer: For all those lawyerly fellows out there looking to sue innocent (Or not) kids like me for copyright, get stuffed. I don't own any of these characters. That honour resides in Misashi Kishimoto. A genius._**

**_Half past twelve_**

**_And I'm watching the late show in my flat all alone_**

**_How I do hate to spend the evening on my own_**

**_Autumn winds _**

**_Blowing outside my window as I look around the room_**

**_And it makes me so depressed to see the gloom…_**

**Ino was getting rather depressed: fact. Sasuke was getting closer to Sakura by the minute and it was hurting Ino deep down. She didn't show it. She wouldn't let Sakura win. **

**Today, Ino was training hard with her team. It was a well known fact that Chouji had a small crush on her but that didn't bother her. Right now, her mind is set on Sasuke. **

"**Ino, if I've gotta stay awake, so have you", Shikamaru said, waving his hand in front of Ino's face. Ino snapped out of her daydream (about Sasuke) and looked up at him.**

"**Sorry, Shikamaru. Just…tired today", she replied. She got up from the tree she was slumped against and looked up at the light blue, cloudless sky. **

'**Oh, Sasuke…' she thought, letting her mind flow free again. She was snapped out of it once again, but this time by her sensei.**

"**INO!" Asuma shouted. Ino looked round at her sensei with a fake smile plastered on her face,**

"**Sorry, sensei!" She said brightly. She got into position, ready to spar with Shikamaru. **

**_There's not a soul out there_**

**_No one to hear my prayer_**

**_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight_**

**_Wont somebody help me chase the shadows away?_**

**_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight_**

**_Take me through the darkness to the break of they day…_**

**Sasuke didn't particularly love anyone. He was annoyed easily by how pedantic and finicky girls were about relationships. He wanted something that was meaningful yet…casual. Most girls that liked him were pedantic and finicky. But seeing how chilled Ino was as a girlfriend drew him to her.**

**Sasuke was walking down the street quietly. He was in thought, as usual, until a particularly annoying, pink haired Sakura.**

"**Hey Sasuke!" She squealed. Sasuke looked at her, annoyance etched into his perfectly smooth, unblemished face.**

**_Movie stars_**

**_Find the end of the rainbow, with a fortune to win_**

**_Its so different from the world I'm living in_**

**_Tired of T.V_**

**_I open the window and I gaze into the night_**

**_But there's nothing there to see, no one in sight..._**

**Sasuke turned round stoically. The pink haired kunoichi grinned at the raen haired boy.**

"**Something you want, Sakura?" He asked unemotionally. Sakura grinned more.**

"**Would you….like to go on a date?" she asked, the hint of a blush brightening her cheeks. **

"**No", was Sasuke's immediate reaction. Sakura looked slightly crestfallen, but brightened up a little when an idea came to her head.**

"**Will you walk me home? Its getting a little dark", she said, a fake grimace adorned her mouth.**

"**Its 3pm and it's a sunny day", Sasuke said blankly.**

**Sakura knew when to give up, so she turned on her heel and walked down the road. Sasuke watched her go, not feeling any guilt at all for turning the annoying pinkette down. She was just so…annoying. He sighed. If only he could find someone who wasn't so…pink. He hated that colour with a passion and it was such a weird colour for natural coloured hair. Did she have a trace of flamingo in her family? Then again, he wasn't one to talk. His hair was navy blue! He ran his hands through his silky locks, thinking of his perfect woman. Blonde, blue-eyed, busty; that was just what she had to look like. She had to be: smart, strong, from a good family and not too annoying. **

…**Where the hell would he find that girl?**

**_There's not a soul out there_**

**_No one to hear my prayer_**

**_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight_**

**_Wont someone help me chase the shadows away?_**

**_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight…._**

**_Take me through the darkness to the break of the day._**

**_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight!_**

**_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight!_**

**Ino smiled as she walked out the training ground. She had been thinking about how she had changed in the past couple of years. She had gotten taller and 'places' had gotten bigger but that's not what she meant. She meant her personality. Sure, she was obsessed with Sasuke, but it was more a quiet obsession. She didn't personally go up to him and practically molest him like Sakura did. Get some dignity! But…she used to be happy when she was that way. **

**She looked down at her bandaged and sweatband covered wrists. Yes, she definitely was happier then.**

"**Ino!" Asuma called, just as she got to the exit of the entrance of the training ground. She turned and was met by Asuma towering over her, a sad smile placed on his lips.**

"**I want to talk to you…" He said, pulling her to a nearby bench.**

"**What about, sensei?" She asked, sending him a questioning look.**

**He sighed, taking one of her wrists in his hands and peeling the sweatband off. Ino jerked her wrist away from him, her big blue eyes frightened.**

"**And what would I find under that sweatband and bandages, Ino?" Asuma asked sadly. Ino was silent. Asuma took her wrist again and removed the sweatband and bandages, this time, Ino making no fuss. She knew what was there. He knew what was there. He inspected the fresh, long cuts and the thin silvery pink scars. Suddenly, Ino broke down in tears and fell to the floor. Asuma pulled her up into a big, fatherly hug.**

"**Now, now, why are you doing this? Why would you ruin your body like this? What happened to the Ino we all knew and loved?" He asked, stroking her hair while she sobbed into his shoulder.**

"**She died, sensei, she died", she whimpered back.**

"**She didn't die, Ino. I know she's there somewhere", Shikamaru said, stepping out from behind the tree he was sleeping by.**

"**Shika!" Ino exclaimed. She ripped herself away from Asuma and hugged Shikamaru. Shikamaru kissed her forehead.**

"**We all love you, you know that. We're here if you need to talk", Shikamaru smiled. Asuma nodded in agreement. **

"**Now I don't want to see anymore cuts and I'll be checking daily after training, and if I see any, then I'll tell your father and the Hokage", Asuma said gravely before patting her on the back and disappearing in a puff of smoke. Shikamaru smiled before copying his sensei's actions. Ino was left alone. Silently she left the training field, her suicide already being planned in her head.**

**_There's not a soul out there_**

**_No one to hear my prayer_**

**_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight_**

**_Wont somebody help me chase the shadows away?_**

**_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight_**

**_Take me through the darkness to the break of they day_**

**Sasuke was walking around the quiet forest, thinking about something he didn't want to think about: Sex. He was much too emotionless to want to think about it but, him being a guy, his body overruled his brain. He carried on thinking until he heard a small moan of 'no'. The phrase 'curiosity killed the cat' oddly appeared in his head. He ignored his head and went in the direction of the 'no'. **

**He reached a sobbing Ino, of whom was writing on a pad of paper, an unopened bottle of pills next to her. She ripped a piece of paper and threw it in the direction he was hiding. Once he knew she wasn't looking, he snatched the paper up, unfolded it and read: **

'**To those of whom it concerns,**

**I, Ino Yamanaka, have committed suicide. I don't want my life anymore. I'm miserable, though my reasons will forever be kept secret for I am now dead and I'm not going to state my reasons in this measly suicide note. **

**To my family and friends,**

**I'm deeply sorry. I don't want to make anyone s****'**

**The note cut of there. She must have started a new one because her teardrops had smudged most of the ink to nearly an unreadable state. Sasuke frowned. She wanted to kill herself? Why? **

**He walked out and looked at her. She looked up at him and her lip quivered slightly. She muttered an inaudible 'Sasuke'.**

"**Why are you going to kill yourself?" Sasuke asked, his tone bard of any emotion. Ino gripped the pad in her hand as fat teardrops rolled down her cheeks. **

"**I…just…" She burst into hysterical sobs. Sasuke knelt down, took the pills from her side, tipped them on the floor and stamped on them one by one.**

"**What are you doing?! They were going to…" her sentence drifted off at the look Sasuke gae her.**

"**Killing yourself? Your THAT weak?" He asked, disgustedly.**

"**I'M WEAK BECAUSE OF YOU!" She yelled. Sasuke was stunned. He barely knew Ino. Yes, he knew she liked him, but THAT much? He frowned then it suddenly came to him. Blonde, blue eyed, busty, smart, from a good family, not too too annoying…well…still quite annoying…and he could help her with her weakness. HE was her weakness.**

"**Ino…" He muttered. She looked up, more tears threatening to spill from her shiny blue eyes. He leaned down and softly kissed her lips. She stiffened and her eyes went the widest they could go. A genuine smile graced the Uchiha's lips. Ino pushed faward and landed on him. He hit the floor with a grunt. She clamped her plump lips on to his soft ones and they moed in rhythm with each other. Sasuke's hand made its way to her hair and he took her hair tie out, letting a sheet of blonde hair flay around them. Her tongue slid against the raen haired mans bottom lip, taking him by surprise, but he let her tongue slither in and explore his mouth. He didn't know a kiss could make him feel this way. She didn't know what was poking her thigh. They broke away and gasped for air. Ino looked down, curious of what was poking her. She blushed at the answer.**

"**What?" Sasuke asked softly, looking at her lips, waiting for them to join his again.**

"**Do you find this…somewhat exciting Sasuke?" Ino asked sneakily. **

"**Yeah? Why?" Sasuke asked, his breath hot on her lips. **

"**Because you're hard", She smirked. Sasuke's eyes widened and he blushed somewhat.**

"**Oh…" He replied, looking away. She giggled and captured his lips in another passionate kiss.**

**_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight_**

**_Wont somebody help me chase the shadows away?_**

**_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight_**

**_Take me through the darkness to the break of they day!_**

* * *


End file.
